


muffins and gingerbread

by bruises



Series: christmas 2015 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Food, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a plate of her chocolate muffins in hand, Kira knocks on Tracy’s dorm door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	muffins and gingerbread

With a plate of her chocolate muffins in hand, Kira knocks on Tracy’s dorm door. She waits for a few seconds and almost lets herself think that this isn’t a good idea. The door swings open and Kira realizes that she no longer has the option to leave the muffins at her doorstep and run away.

Tracy stands in front of her wearing a pair of pyjamas with fluffy socks, and a pair of oven mitts on her hands.

“Hey, you’re Tracy, right? You’re in my Women’s Studies class and I saw you down at the showers this morning. I didn’t _see_  you at the showers I saw you leaving. I wasn’t sure if you’re doing anything special today but I figured that no one should be alone on Christmas” Kira rambles. She ducks her head because she feels like she’s made a bad impression and embarrassed herself.

Tracy smiles at her. “It’s fine, Kira. I know what you meant.”

“Do you like muffins?” Kira asks, gesturing to the plate in her hand.

“I do! Do you want to come in?”

Kira nods. She follows Tracy into her dorm, which looks exactly how Kira thought it would. Many of the decorations are modern, and they’re painted soft, pastel colours. There’s a few small plants sitting near the window and on the small coffee table. The room smells of gingerbread and it warms Kira’s stomach.

“I was just cooking some gingerbread,” Tracy tells her, as if she can read Kira’s mind. “I’ll just get them out of the oven. We can watch some movies, if you’d like.”

“Your gingerbread smells amazing,” Kira compliments. “Movies sound good.”

They have been paired together for an assignment on feminist theory once before. Sometimes they see each other roaming around campus and other times they see each other in class. But other than that, Kira and Tracy have hardly spoken.

Kira knows that Tracy likes gardening and reading; she’d mentioned it during their first class. She remembers finding Tracy reading whenever they would meet to do their project together.

“They’re still a little hot,” Tracy says. She puts down the plate of gingerbread men on the table and takes her oven mitts off.

Kira gives one of the muffins to Tracy and gently picks up one of the gingerbread men, using her fingers lightly and bouncing it between her hands. Tracy puts the top half of the muffin in her mouth and reaches for a DVD on the coffee table.

“Do you like The Grinch?” She asks, taking the muffin out of her mouth.

Kira takes a bite of the gingerbread man and quickly puts her hand to her mouth to catch any crumbs. “I love The Grinch; it’s my favourite movie ever, I think.”

With a chuckle, Tracy gets up and puts the movie on. She wraps one arm around one of the cushions, and the other nurses a cup of coffee.

“Do you want one?” Tracy asks.

“I’m alright, thank you though,” Kira replies, smiling. “How about this weather? I haven’t seen this much snow in years.”

“Yes! I have a love/hate relationship with snow, and winter in general,” Tracy says. “On one hand snow is nice and fluffy, but on the other the cold weather hurts my plants.”

“Is that why you keep them inside?” Kira asks.

Tracy nods. “Yeah; it’s hard to grow plants at college anyway but I managed to keep a few succulents indoors. Hayden doesn’t mind having them in our dorm either.”

“Hayden’s in our Women’s Studies class too, right? I think I’ve seen her sitting with Violet.”

“That’s her; they’ve been dating for almost a year now. I think she went to meet Violet’s parents for the break,” Tracy explains. She frowns a little towards the end, and Kira feels her heart ache. “If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you go home for the holidays, Kira?”

Kira smiles, she doesn’t mind telling her. “My parent’s are in Korea visiting family. They asked if I wanted to go with them but I figured I should stay.”

“Oh,” Tracy  nods. “Fair enough.”

Kira smiles at her and decides not to push the subject. She looks down at the empty muffin wrapper in Tracy’s hands. “Do you want another muffin?”

“Yes please,” Tracy hums. “They’re amazing; we have to have a bake-off at the end of the semester.”

“You’re on,” Kira giggles, handing her another muffin.

With a smile, Tracy takes the muffin and starts picking bits off. The movie has been playing for about ten minutes now, but neither of them can be bothered rewinding what they’ve missed.

Kira finds herself shuffling over to Tracy; she’s not doing it on purpose, it just kind of happens. By the time the credits are running, Tracy has her head rested on Kira’s shoulder and Kira’s arm is wrapped around her.

“Do you want to put another movie on?” Tracy asks, looking up at Kira with sleepy eyes.

She nods; her heart starts beating faster and her eyes crinkle at the corners. “Merry Christmas, Tracy.”

Tracy grins at her and pecks her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Kira.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
